The Way
by GangstaSuzy
Summary: I got a bad boy, must admit it. He got my heart, don't know how he did it. I'm not supposed to feel this way, I don't want it to go away! RockyxFrankie Don't like couple, don't read. M for later.
1. Chapter 1

_**The way**_

Inspired by Ariana Grande

I got a bad boy, must admit it. He got my heart; don't know how he did it. You know that I love it. RockyxFrankie

_**Rocky's POV**_

**Cece and I were on our way to the mall when The Comp walked up behind me.**

''**Ugh, look what the cat brought in.'' said Cece**

'' **Whatever, girl. Ain't nobody checking on you anyway. I got my eye on something unused.''**

''**Ooohhhh, burn. Sorry Ce, he won that round. But really, you got something to say Comp, cuz we got places to be.'' Says an amused Rocky**

'' **I just was wondering if you wanted to go on a date tonight ?''**

**Now, usually I'd say No, or Hell No. But , lately I've been oddly attracted to him. I know what you're thinking, but I should give him a shot… right?**

"**Sure, TC. Pick me up at 8:45.''**

''**Got that right, Boo.''**

**I was mentally bracing myself for CeCe's wrath, but it didn't come. Yet, that scares me more. **

**SLAAAAP**

**Damn, CeCe is heavy handed, that shit hurt. I know that she is my sister and all, but she is crazy.**

'' **What the fuck, Cecilia''**

''**I don't know, maybe the fact that you're going on a date with Frankie 'The Complication' , Raquel.**

**I didn't even respond, I just left. I can date whoever I want. If she was a good best friend she would accept that. Well, I need to get dressed. **

**I picked out white ripped jeans, a Boy London half shirt, gold sparkly pumps, a 'trust no bitch' necklace, big diamond earrings, and a black and gold Marc Jacobs watch. Oooh, and fire red lipstick.**** (A/N. Check Polyvore, Swaggerific by ognikki)**

**I look sexy as hell. Just saying. Funny how I had to wear heels because Frankie is SUPER tall. I was putting the finishing touches on my top bun, when the doorbell rung.**

'' **Hey, Rockstar. Ready to- you look amazing, Boo.''**

'' **Thanks TC, you look sharp.''**

'' **What the hell, why is he calling you boo, why are you in stripper heels, why can I see your stomach, why is your neck cussing, and more importantly, why are you wearing my watch!'' Yelled a fuming Ty**

''**Well….**

**REVIEW **


	2. Chapter 2

Hi everyone, thanks for reviewing! That really means a lot to a first time writer. I'm going to try and get another chapter up after this really soon. Love you guy's soooooooo much! Also shout out to **Mckinnzeylovesaustinandally **for being my first reviewer.

**Ty's POV**

**Okay so I might have overreacted, but what would you do if your LITTLE sister was getting ready for a date with the BADDEST kid at John Hughes. And she was wearing MY expensive watch! I'm going to try my best to keep my cool, but if I don't hear a good excuse for this….he better keep his head on a swivel. **

'' **Well…. I'm going on a date with Frankie, He's always calls me boo, I always wear this shirt, they are not stripper heels and because I felt like it. And really, why is my neck cussing? ''**

'' **Are you sure your going on date with him, because I am pretty sure DAD won't be okay with this. ''**

'' **Actually, I asked Dad, he said yes, for your information. Btw, you look mad, are you mad Ty?'' **

'' **Hell yea, damn Skippy. Why would I want my baby sis going on a date with - badass? **

''**look, we got to go….. Thanks for the live reality show Ty. Let's go, BOO. ''**

**Frankie's POV**

**As soon as we left the apartment, Rocky was cussing in my face. I didn't even know she cussed. Hell, I'm still surprised Miss. Goody- two- shoes agreed to go on the date.**

'' **Really, your punk-ass just had to put emphasis on the BOO. Ty's already mad at me, I don't need your help making it worse. But I can't blame you; I know it's in your nature to fuck things up!' '**

**I would be pissed if I didn't like her so much. I know she's really mad, so to make it up to her, I'm going to make this date a little more romantic. **

'' **Aww, Boo, I'm sorry. I just got caught up in the action.''**

''**Whatever, where are we going?''**

**CeCe's POV**

**I can't believe she did this to me! How could she not be able to tell I'm madly in love with her? Well, not really, but I mean come on, Ty figured it out, why can't she? I'm even madder at Frankie. I am way better for her. He can't love her like I can. She is smart but is blind because he is exactly what she DOESN'T need. She just said she's stressed out. Why would you add something that has '' CAUTION: STRESS, ANGER, AND BROKEN THINGS COME WITH THIS RELATIONSHIP'' written all over it. But on the other hand she is my best friend and if she happy I'm happy. Any who, I think it's a phase, because I really am in love with Deuce. But another story, another time. **

'' **Hey, Ce, you in here.''**

''**Yea, hey Ty. What's up?''**

''**Well, I couldn't exactly, stop her from going, but I made her mad at him. That's a start right?''**

''…**..''**

'' **CeCe, ummm, are you okay. Can you please stop staring at me? Why are you balling your fist? ''**

''**GET OUT NOW.''**

''**Don't have to tell me twice. '' And with that Ty was out of her room, her apartment and then the building itself.**


	3. Chapter 3

Hello, citizens of Fanfiction. I'm so excited for this chapter. I'm going to add some Rocky and CeCe action, since it's been scarce. But other than that I am pretty much done. But hey, I'm surprised I even care enough to update, because I must be emotionally constipated, I haven't given a shit in days. Enjoy! Also sorry for the wait.

**ROCKY'S POV**

'' OMG, Frankie it's beautiful. I can't believe you did this for me! ''

'' Well, I have my connections. AKA, my mom's the booking director. But hey, take what you get… right? Anyway, let's go. ''

We just got to our seats, so let me set the scene. We are at La'monis*. Which, is an AMAZING French restaurant. Of course, I've only been here once…. but still. But what's cool is that it's an old stadium. They gutted it out, and then somehow dug the whole ground up. Filled it with water and fish, and then put glass over it. Where the seats were, is now a huge garden. When you're done eating, you can plant a flower. But the best part is it isn't formal at all. You sit on the glass with a tablecloth and a candle. The waiter's wear black shirts, colorful jeans, and chucks for guys, heels for girls.

'' I love you soooo much for this, I could just kiss you!''

Suddenly, I felt his lips capture mine. Fireworks blasted in my. I slowly ran my fingers through his hair. Feeling the risk I whispered to him something naughty.

''You're going to scream my name later.''

''Ohm, bad girl.''

We sat for about an hour, eating and talking. Then we went to a hotel room he ordered. It was really nice. He bought me a swimsuit to change into and told me to meet him at the pool. The swim suit was gorgeous. Well, the top was. It was black with paint splatters all over it. The bottoms consisted of a strap over my "you know'' and nothing on my ass.

When I got there, Frankie was on the phone, smiling like an idiot. But as soon as he saw me he dropped his phone. Mouth agape he walked over and looked me up and down.

''My, my, my. I can't wait to be inside you."

Well that was blunt.

Before I could reply, I was being whisked onto his shoulder and he ran into the building. Gosh, forget about my butt being out; let's have a free for all!

''What happened to swimming?" Said I as he set my down in front of the room.

"Let's just say, a red flag came up."

''You're weird"

As soon as I stepped into the room, pair of lips were attacking mine. And unless Frankie grew boobs, this wasn't him. I pushed the unknown person from my body and saw that it was CeCe…


End file.
